retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian Rank
Guild Rank Tiers: * Tier Four - Officers & Leaders * Tier Three - Advisors & Guardians * Tier Two - Members & Knights * Tier One - Newcomers & Associates Guardians are those members who have expressed an intense interest in protecting the guild assets, it's philosophies and it's future through enforcement, recruitment and guidance. Guardians provide support to Guild Officers when requested and they also step in to assist Advisors and all other Members gain greater gaming satisfaction when possible. Here are some of the benefits and responsibilities of those who play the "Guardian" role: Benefits All previous rank privileges + # Access to Guild Bank # 1 to withdraw 3 items per 24 hours ^^ # Access to Guild Bank # 2 to withdraw 3 items and up to 1 plat per 24 hours ^^ # Access to Guild Bank # 3 to withdraw 3 items per 24 hours. ^^ # Additional 50% Discount on Guild Broker Sales Items * # A Promotion Reward consisting of a set of Portal Paintings or 3 plat # A chance to participate in a greater leadership position # Opportunity to vote on special guild issues ( * ) Restrictions may apply - see article for details ( ^^ ) Restrictions may apply - see article for details Responsibilities During your time as an Guardian you are required to: # Log in to game at least once every seven (7) days, during which time you must play 15 consecutive real-time minutes or more # Provide Guild Tours to new members # Manage the Guild MoTD (Message of The Day) program # Display a courteous, helpful, positive attitude at all times # Answer any guild member's question correctly or provide member with where to go to get the right answer # Be familiar with, comply with and enforce current Guild Recruitment Program # Issue the Guild Invite accurately and fairly # Lead at least one group event per week # Participate in at least one contest event as a host or contestant per quarter # Be supportive of adopted policies, programs and events # Actively participate on the Guild Website and Forums as a User, Moderator or Administrator # Be familiar with, comply with and enforce all Guild Policies, Guild Guidelines and Guild Programs Rank Requirements To qualify for this rank you must: # Must successfully complete the Guardian Test with score of 70%^, # Hold the Member or Advisor Rank in Good Standing # Have reached Adventure and Tradeskill Level 90 or higher # Have earned One Million (1,000,000) or more Guild Status Points # Have been a member of the guild for the past one hundred and twenty (120) days or longer # Must log in once every 7 days (must show 60 day pattern) # Possess an outgoing personality and willingness to help others # Have completed the requirements of all previous ranks # Read and sign the Guild Bank Usage Policy # Read and sign the Guild Recruitment Policy and Guidelines # Have volunteered for promotion to this rank/position # Be recommended for promotion by three or more Guild Officers # Be approved for promotion by one or more Guild Leader Recommendations # Consider if you want to become a Guild Officer # Begin work on the requirements for promotion to "Officer" rank